The present invention generally relates to personal hydration systems, and more particularly relates to a method and apparatus utilized to pressurize hydrating fluids contained within a personal hydration system. Bicyclists, hikers, rowers, racers, walkers, and other athletes frequently utilize what are known as xe2x80x9cpersonal hydration systemsxe2x80x9d to maintain adequate hydration while engaging in their respective activities. Other individuals may benefit from such a hydration system, such as construction workers, etc. These personal hydration systems typically have a bag-like fluid reservoir that is carried in a back or waist-mounted pack. A long, flexible hose is connected to the reservoir through a neck support at one end and terminates at a mouthpiece at the other end. The hose is long enough to allow the mouthpiece to be carried in the user""s mouth to enable the user to draw or suck water from the reservoir at will. An example of such a personal hydration system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,767 to Gardner et al. These systems are typically carried in an insulated back pack, with the hose exiting through a small hole.
As discussed in Gardner et al., a drawback to traditional personal hydration systems has been in the breath required to draw fluid from the reservoir. Particularly where a user is winded or out of breath, the drawing of fluid (by sucking) in an efficient and quick manner from such a personal hydration system can prove exceedingly difficult.
What is needed is a manner of pressurizing such a personal hydration system so as little or no breath power of a user is required to draw the fluid through the hose. Preferably, this method would allow a user to merely bite down on the mouthpiece valve of the bladder, thereby allowing a low pressure stream of hydrating fluid to be directed into the mouth of the user. The method needs to be simple to use, simple and inexpensive to manufacture, sturdy and reliable. The present invention solves these needs.
The present invention is a device and method for pressurizing a personal hydration system. Such a personal hydration system typically comprises a hydration bladder, a bag-like fluid reservoir which can be filled with hydration fluid, such as water. Such a hydration bladder may be any the shape, the most commonly comprised of an elongated bag. The invented device utilizes at least one compression plate held in contact with the hydration bladder through use of a retaining band or other means of compression. Holding the hydration bladder in such a manner results in compressive forces being applied to the external surface of the hydration bladder thereby pressurizing the fluid contained within the bladder so that subsequent activation of a mouthpiece attached to the hose extending from the bladder will result in the hydration fluid being expelled therefrom.
It is envisioned that one version of the present device will serve as a retrofit for existing personal hydration systems in one embodiment. In such an embodiment the user would fill a hydration bladder in the standard manner with fluid and then attach the present invention around the hydration bladder, thereby holding the fluid contained therein under pressure until activation of the mouthpiece or other containment device. Other versions of the present invention include the integration of the compression means into a backpack itself.
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in this art from the following detailed description wherein I have shown and described only the preferred embodiment of the invention, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated by carrying out my invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of modification in various obvious respects all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description of the preferred embodiment are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.